Sacrifice
by Niilan
Summary: When planning his revenge, Marik realizes one person never witnessed his power: Ryou. Forced to watch his friends' torture, how far will Ryou go to free them from Marik's sadistic game? What if his sacrifice is exactly what Marik wants? Fourshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it! Nope, nope.

Note: Now, I am fully aware that Marik's name in the manga is simply Marik, and his yami is Yami Marik or also simply Marik. There is no 'Malik' canonically, and it is not phonetically correct in Japanese, anyway. However, 'Marik' is not a Japanese name, and since it is tedious to write 'Yami Marik' every time, I will be using 'Malik' to refer to 'normal Marik' and 'Marik' to refer to 'Yami Marik'. I dislike using 'Malik', but it is necessary. Please do not reject my story because of it. 'Malik' is in very little of it, anyway. Alright, enjoy!

--

A smirk twisted Marik's lips as he gazed up at the sparkling stars clinging to the black canopy of night. Full moon. The bright light cast countless shadows from the buildings, trees, houses…

He closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze caress his tanned cheeks. He felt, again. No longer a simple shadow of another body through which the wind blew. No, the breeze brushed his skin, reawakening old desires.

Marik strode down the deserted street. He stared down at his fingers, relishing in his power over the body he now possessed. He did not know how it had happened, but he had returned. The Pharaoh and Marik's hikari gave themselves too much credit.

Now that he had returned, he would make them pay for their actions.

Marik grinned, the familiar swish of his dark cape behind him as a he rounded a corner. What fun it would be to torment the pompous Pharaoh and his pathetic circle of friends, again. As Marik began to match each victim with his or her perfect method of torture, he could barely suppress a shiver of ecstasy.

First would be the Pharaoh's gaki… Yuugi, was it? He could not properly punish the Pharaoh without affecting his hikari. Yes, the Pharaoh's downfall would be his attachment to his vessel. He would suffer most.

Next, Jounouchi. That boy had caused him far too much grief and escaped virtually unscathed. Marik narrowed his eyes. They all had. Jounouchi's fate would be much like the Pharaoh's. Those he held close would suffer and so would he. His sister… Shizuka. The boy Yuugi… that blasted woman Mai… Anzu, his indiscreet crush… and his dear friend Honda. Each would suffer, for their own sins and the sins of those connected to them.

Mai had escaped her fate on the Battle Ship. Not this time. A twisted grin contorted Marik's mouth. Oh, the pleasure of awakening old nightmares. How he loved it.

Who else? Who else should suffer?

Ishizu. Oh yes. His beloved Onei-san. She had earned her torment. How he longed to punish the sister of his hikari. The woman had interfered far too often. Suppressing him as a child; ensuring little Malik never awoke his darker side during his teen years; opposing him on the Battle Ship and hiding Rishid's body. Yes, she would pay dearly… and he would savor every moment.

He longed to kill Rishid now, but in searching his host's memories, he had found that the man was temporarily out of reach. He would have to be content with his current victims… for now.

Marik reached back, fingering the handle of his Millennium Item. With the Rod's power, he would increase their pain tenfold. This time… he would not hold back.

Looking up at the sky, Marik paused. Was there anyone else? There had been another on the Battle Ship, another of the Pharaoh's group. Ryuuji, was it? Marik smirked. Why not? The members of the pitiable posse were so interwoven that to harm one would be to harm the rest.

Seto Kaiba. Yes, the pretentious heir would be humiliated and beg for death when Marik turned his attention to him.

But not tonight. Tonight the Pharaoh would fall.

Marik frowned. The list still seemed incomplete. He pondered a few moments later before his eyes lit with fiendish recognition.

The Theif.

Yes, Bakura, the oh-so-mighty Thief had bowed to his power once, and this time he would wipe that yami's pitiful existence from history. Bakura would suffer like the Pharaoh, through the anguish of his-

Suddenly, Marik's scowl deepened. It occurred to him that he knew nothing of the Thief's hikari.

His eyes glazed over as he shifted through Malik's memories. Interesting. He seemed to act as an unseen thread, weaving through the group and binding them together, though none acknowledged it. Quiet and kind. A pure soul. His brow wrinkled in disgust. How could such an innocent person host the black-hearted Theif? No matter. He appalled such naïve hearts, and would crush the boy's.

It struck Marik that this hikari… Ryou… was the only one of the Pharaoh's group who had not witnessed Marik's power. _Well_, Marik grinned, _he must not be deprived of such an opportunity._

Before he could begin his tirade of vengeance, though, Marik had to collect his victims. After all, he smirked, the only way for the pain to be truly effective was for each his victims to witness the others' agony.

But who to seize first?

Soft footsteps broke the silence of the late night. Drawn from his scheming, Marik gazed down the street at an approaching figure. The person's face was shrouded in the shadows of the night, but his hair reflected the moon's light perfectly.

Marik chuckled. The Theif's hikari walked slowly down the road, coat wrapped tightly around his slim form against the chill, oblivious to his impending doom.

Marik smirked as he watched the figure amble down the sidewalk. What luck. The subject of his recent musings would be the first victim of the night.

Ryou.

Marik waited until the white-haired hikari approached before his slid out of the shadows into the inky glow of the streetlight. The boy halted, staring up at him with large brown orbs. Marik grinned, though his expression was hidden by the hood of his flowing cloak.

They stood staring silently at each other. Then Ryou cleared his throat, lowering his head.

"Excuse me," he muttered and attempted to sidestep Marik.

Marik allowed the boy to brush past him before he pounced. He whipped around and grasped Ryou's wrist in a crushing grip, twisting it into the air. Ryou cried out, instantly tugging at Marik's tanned hand.

Marik chuckled. "Not so fast, little Ryou."

Ryou froze, eyes doubling in shock. "H-How did you-?"

Taking advantage of Ryou's momentary submission, Marik yanked him out of the light into the shadows of the building. Marik slapped a hand over Ryou's mouth as he slammed him against the wall. The boy gave a muffled yelp and struggled, but stilled immediately when Marik closed his other hand around Ryou's throat.

Marik sneered. "Good boy. Now will you be quiet and not make a fuss?"

Ryou, who had both hands clasped around Marik's wrist, nodded shakily.

Marik slowly removed his hand from Ryou's mouth, watching the boy suck in fearful breathes. His hood shadowing his face, Marik knew Ryou could not recognize him, not that he had ever seen him before.

"I… I don't have anything valuable."

Marik laughed. "I doubt that."

With his free hand, Marik unbuttoned Ryou's jacket.

"Wh-What are you…?"

Once the coat was open partway, Marik grasped the cord hanging around Ryou's neck and held up the Millennium Ring for Ryou to see.

Ryou's eyes widened. "H-How did you know-?"

The Millennium Ring dropped back into Ryou's chest as Marik reached behind him. He brought his hand forward again, and the Millennium Rod glinted in the faint moonlight.

"Th…" Ryou strained against the pressure on his throat. "That's Malik-kun's…!"

Marik threw back the hood of his cloak, his hair flinging up to express its joy for escaping suffocation.

Ryou gasped. "M… Malik-kun?"

Marik chuckled. "Close, boy. Very close. This is indeed little Malik's body, but I'm not Malik."

Ryou frowned. "Then… Then who-?"

The boy sucked in a sharp breath, and his eyes doubled in size.

Marik grinned. "I see you've heard of me."

"Yami Malik." Ryou breathed.

Marik uncurled one finger from around the Rod and lightly caressed Ryou's cheek. The boy shivered, jerking his head away.

"What have they told you about me, hmm?" He gripped Ryou's chin, forcing the boy to look him in the eye. "Well?"

Ryou's breathes were shaky, the boy obviously unsure of how to answer and fearful of Marik's response. _As he should be._

"I… They said you were evil. They said you were insane." Ryou cringed as Marik's clutch tightened. "It's just what they told me! I wasn't there. I mean… my body was, but…"

"Your yami, Bakura. I'm not interested in him right now."

Ryou cringed. His eyes pressed shut, Ryou's bit his lip. A second later, his face contorted into a pained grimace.

"Is that idiotic Spirit angry that I'm ignoring him? You can tell him I'll deal with him later."

Ryou looked at the ground. "He wants to know what-" He winced, assuredly at Bakura's colorful language. "Why he's unable to come out."

Marik chuckled. "I'm using the Rod to confine his to Ring."

Ryou's eyes widened.

"He'll be able to come out later, but right now I want my question answered. So tell him to shut up."

Ryou gulped.

"Now, what else did they tell you about me?"

"I… I don't know-"

"Did they tell you about how I fought, little Hikari?"

"They… They said you… hurt everyone. And you liked it… a lot."

Marik sneered. "Indeed. Torturing your friends was my favorite pastime." He chuckled as Ryou sunk back into the wall. "Don't worry, little Hikari, I won't hurt you, yet."

"Wh… What do you want?" Ryou whispered.

"What does every villain want after he is defeated?" He leaned over Ryou. "Revenge. You may think me horridly cliché, but it is reality." He pressed a finger against Ryou's chest. "Even that weak yami of yours has motives for revenge, whether he knows it yet or not."

"B-But I didn't do anything to you."

Marik squeezed Ryou's neck, and the boy gasped desperately for breath. "Not directly, no. But you are useful for two reasons." He curled back all but his index and middle fingers. "One, you are tightly connected to the majority of the humans and…" he smirked, "non-humans on whom I shall enact my revenge. Two, I believe you are the only one in little Yuugi's group that has not witnessed what wonderful terror I can inflict. I wouldn't want to leave you out of the fun."

Ryou shook his head, eyes widened in fear. "N-no… please-"

"Frankly, little Hikari, I am not in the mood to argue, and I must hurry if I am to collect all of my victims tonight. Therefore," He raised the Millennium Rod in front of Ryou's face. "It's time for you to take a nap."

A bright light flashed, momentarily flooding the dark street, and Ryou's body became limp. Marik reinserted the Rod into its designated belt-loop in his pants and released his hold on Ryou's neck, allowing the boy to slump forward into his arms.

"It seems almost impossible," Marik brushed Ryou's white hair from his face. "That such a frail child could be the host of the infamous Bakura, the supposedly greatest enemy of the Pharaoh." He smirked. "Well, they will all have a different enemy tonight."

* * *

The door to the old warehouse swung open, and Marik sauntered in, Ryou's unconscious form hanging lifelessly over his shoulder. He headed deep into the building's infrastructure, winding through passages and down stairs until he emerged in a large, black room.

Marik dropped the limp boy unceremoniously onto the floor. He smirked down at his captive, then turned out of the room again with a flourish of his cape. He walked down the hall to a small room. His eyes scanned the objects littering the unorganized shelves, sparkling with fiendish excitement when they rested on a coil of barbed wire. He swiped it off the shelf, savoring the sharp pain in his hand as it sliced into his palm. _Perfect._

Marik turned to leave when a roll of thick silver tape caught his eye. He corked an eyebrow and grabbed it, as well.

After shutting the door behind him, Marik quickly returned to his unconscious guest. He placed his supplies on the floor and, after discarding the boy's coat, hoisted Ryou into a chair. Marik grabbed the length of wire and wove it through Ryou's pale arms and the back of the chair, then wrapped it around the boy's chest as to pin the boy to his wooden prison.

After he had finished securing Ryou's legs, Marik smirked and slipped two fingers under Ryou's chin to tilt his face up.

"Wouldn't want you running out on me, would I?"

He chuckled, then ripped off a piece of the silver tape and stretched it across Ryou's sallow lips.

Marik gave the wire a final tug, and then stepped back, admiring the first of the night's bounty in the form of the unconscious and hopelessly bound boy. He grinned, eyeing Ryou's head that rested limply against his chest. After adjusting his cape, Marik gave the sharp wire another jerk just for good measure, eyes lighting with a vicious delight as the bonds cut into the boy's pale skin, and a few thin lines of crimson ran down his arms and darkened sections of his pants.

Satisfied, Marik spun away, heading out of the building to gather the remainder of his victims. The terror in Ryou's eyes flashed across his mind's eye, and Marik cackled.

_That boy won't live to see morning's light._

--

Author's Notes: Alright! You don't know how long I've been waiting to post this! For those of you who are worried or skeptical, this is not your average, run-of-the-mill, bloody, gory torture fic. Yes, there is torture; you can't avoid it with Marik. However, there is actually very little blood in the entire fic. For those of you have read my _Scars_ fic, the physical inflictions are nowhere near as vivid. As Marik is the tormentor, the torture is mostly phsycological, which is one of the reasons I enjoy this fic so immensely, despite the dark plot. Okay, the next chapter will probably will be near double the length of this one, but I will do my best to update in a timely manner.

Translator's Notes: 'Onei-san' means 'older sister'.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes fluttered open, but the darkness suffocating him did not disperse. His entire body throbbed with a dull ache. Ryou blinked several times, vaguely discerning forms in the darkness. His mind must have been playing tricks on him because he could have sworn the dark expanse was echoing with groans. He adjusted himself, but sharp bindings cut into his skin as he did. Ryou yelped, but found his cry muffled by something stretched over his mouth.

Then it dawned on him. Marik! Ryou suddenly felt himself shivering uncontrollably with fear. Marik's sadistic grin and the wicked glint in his eyes, more terrifying than his own yami's, when he spoke of torturing Ryou and his friends was burned into the forefront of his mind's eye.

_What's going to happen to me?_

Suddenly, light flooded the room, and Ryou's eyes shrunk into mere slits. Squinting, Ryou saw he was in a spacious room, rectangular windows near the ceiling revealing the dead night sky. Besides the boxes piled against the walls, the area was empty.

There was low chuckle behind him. Ryou craned his neck to see over his shoulder, but stopped when his wire bonds sliced deeper into his tender flesh. There were footsteps, and then Marik sauntered in front of him, a superior smirk twisting his mouth.

"So, you finally decided to return to the land of the living... not that you'll be here long."

Ryou shivered, sinking into his wooden prison. Marik laughed, then swept his arm out to the side.

"Welcome to my chambers. Here you will spend your last night, little Ryou."

Ryou's breathe quickened. Marik grinned, circling his captive. "How does it make you feel, little Ryou? Unable to move? Unable to speak?" He leaned over Ryou's shoulder, his breath tingling Ryou's cheek. "Vulnerable." He chuckled, pulling back. "So deliciously vulnerable. Just like all your friends." Ryou's head whipped toward the psychotic yami, eyes wide with horror. Marik laughed. "Oh yes. You'll soon join them, little Ryou. Are you scared?"

The next moment, the barrier over his mouth was ripped away, stinging his lips. Ryou sucked in strenuous breathes, fear, desperation, and confusion wrapped into his gasps. Marik towered above Ryou, a vicious leer splitting his tanned face. He chuckled and leaned closed. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut, turning away and sinking further into the chair. However, a strong hand gripped his chin and yanked his face forward. Ryou gasped.

"I am known for my methods of torture, little Ryou, and my exhilaration in inflicting them." His grip tightened as he scowled, fingers bruising Ryou's pale skin. "But torture is such an undervalued art. It is so much more than leading your victim to their slow death."

His frown was replaced with an insane grin as he lifted his free hand to lightly caress Ryou's cheek. Ryou shuddered, wishing his arms were free so he could slap the sick bastard's hand away, though he doubted he would have the courage to do so even if it were possible.

"Humans do not appreciate the imagination is takes to expose their victim's greatest fears and drive them to their eminent demise through excruciating pain." The man shivered with ecstasy. "Few truly understand my craft." A crooked smirk twisted his mouth, and he leaned in, again. "Would you like to understand, little Ryou?" Then he answered for him before Ryou had a chance to respond. "Of course you would. Let me educate you."

He stopped stroking Ryou's cheek to hold up three fingers, his clutch on Ryou's chin loosening only slightly. "There are three types of pain, little Ryou." He chuckled, his hand leaving Ryou's limited field of vision, the majority of which was dominated by Marik's unnerving sneer. "The first... is physical."

Ryou's sharp wire bonds were suddenly given a fierce yank. The wire sliced through Ryou's frail skin into tender muscle. Ryou cried out, but it was quickly stifled when Marik released Ryou's chin to slap his palm over Ryou's mouth. Ryou whimpered, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Oh dear, that won't do." Marik moved a finger on Ryou's cheek to catch a tear. He looked at the drop with vague fascination. "You only have a few scratches and moisture is already spouting from your eyes. Are you trying to rob me of my fun?"

Ryou shook his head beneath Marik's hand. Marik smirked. "Good, because you shall not succeed. Now," He released the wire, and the bonds eased against Ryou's skin. Ryou bit back another whimper. "Let's continue your education.

"The second form of pain is mental." He tapped Ryou's forehead. "That is the most interesting form, and my personal favorite to inflict. It usually comes about in unearthing memories that the victim yearns never to remember. However, with the Millennium Rod," he gestured to his hip with a grin, "I can make things so much more enjoyable."

Ryou shivered. He wanted to wake up now. He wanted to be free of this horrible nightmare before the true pain began.

"Finally, the third form of pain is emotional." Marik drove his finger into Ryou's chest. "Emotions are tricky things, and it takes skill to manipulate them properly." He ran his icy finger up Ryou's neck. "But don't worry," He flashed another maniacal grin. "I'm a master at my art."

Marik bent forward so that his lips brush Ryou's ear as his whispered, "The true fun is in dissecting the puzzle of a person's soul to see into which mold of pain they fit perfectly." He withdrew, towering above his captive. "Shall we see which pain is yours?"

Ryou protested weakly under Marik's hand. Marik chuckled, his eyes sparkling with feral elation. "Oh, you best prepare yourself, little Ryou, the fun has just begun."

The wires suddenly loosened, falling from Ryou's sore limbs to the floor. Ryou had no chance to relax, though, as Marik suddenly gripped his arm and yanked him out of the chair. Ryou yelped as the pain spiked through his arm. Marik dragged him across the room to the edge of what appeared to be a large wooden platform.

Gripping both of Ryou's arms from behind, the psychotic yami forced Ryou to gaze down at the scene below. Ryou sucked in a horrified breath. Every one of his friends was lined up and shackled to the far wall by their wrists and ankles. Their faces contorted with agony and exhaustion as long moans escaped their worn lips. The stench of sweat and blood rolled off their limp bodies.

Ryou struggled against Marik's hold, yearning to rush to their aid.

"Yuugi-kun!" Ryou screamed. "Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun! Anzu-chan." His shouts slowly decreased to disbelieving whispers. "Shizuka-chan. Mai-san…! Ishizu-san...! Ryuuji-kun..." He shook his head. "No..."

His cries rang through the spacious room. Yuugi lifted his head and squinted up at Ryou. Then, his eyes widened. "Bakura-kun! No! Marik, don't!"

Marik laughed behind Ryou and leaned forward so that his cheek nearly brushed Ryou's. Ryou wriggled, but only succeeded in widening Marik's sneer.

"Distressed, little Yuugi?"

"Bakura?!" The startled cry came from Ryuuji.

"Please, Marik!" Yuugi pleaded. "Don't hurt him, please! Bakura-kun's done nothing!"

Marik chuckled. "So you say." Ryou grimaced as Marik released one arm to run a cold finger down his cheek. "I wouldn't want him to feel left out. After all..." A twisted grin spread across his lips. "You try so hard to include him in your pathetic group. Don't worry; little Ryou's going to have the most 'fun'."

Ryou shivered.

"Kisama!" Jououchi screamed, his voice raspy from his recent cries of agony. "You can't do this-"

"Can't I?"

Marik straightened. Before Ryou could react, Marik pulled away from him, only to slam his palm into his back, thrusting him forward. Ryou let out a startled yelp as he tumbled over the edge of the upper level.

"Bakura-kun!" Several voices cried as he crashed onto the floor below.

Ryou groaned, pulling his bruised legs halfway to his stomach. Had the platform been any higher, he would have surely broken something.

Distant footsteps echoed down the stairs as Ryou stared blearily at the stone floor. Mustering remnants of his scatter resolve, he propped himself up on his elbow, afterwards slowly pushing himself onto his knees.

_Stand up… you're an easy target on the ground. If you appear too weak, he'll-_

Ryou's scalp exploded with white fire as his head was yanked cruelly back by his long hair. He gave startled cry, which was immediately cut short when cool metal pressed against his exposed neck. He knew better than to reach for his head.

"And what exactly are you going to do to stop me, Jounouchi? You can't move more than a foot from that wall."

Ryou heard a growl from his friend. He let out a strangled gasp as Marik jerked him to his feet, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, crushing their bodies together, side by side. His arms pinned to his sides, Ryou jerked his head away as Marik's face came uncomfortablely near his. The tanned yami smirked and waved the Millennium Rod's hidden blade in front of his face.

"You see, little Ryou? Your friends are helpless. They can't help you and you can't help them."

"Stop messing with his mind, Marik." A deeper voice reprimanded.

Captor and captive glanced over to see Yami had materialized beside his hikari.

Marik chuckled. "Oh, I haven't messed with anything, yet." He licked his lips, insane pleasure sparking in his eyes as he returned his gaze to Ryou. "We're gonna have so much fun…"

A wild grin splitting his face, Marik touched the eye of the Millennium Rod to Ryou's forehead. Ryou immediately stiffened as an unfamiliar presence barged into his mind. He gasped and then violently wriggled. Slamming his hands in Marik's chest, Ryou abruptly broke free of Marik's grasp, stumbling backwards a few feet before falling on his back.

One arm brought up protectively to cover his chest, Ryou stared at the man, eyes wide with terror. His chest heaved as he strained to suck in shaky breaths.

Marik laughed. "Did I frighten you, little Ryou?"

"Bakura, now's your chance."

Picking up Yami's intentions, Honda cried out, "Get outta here!"

"Bakura, get off your butt and run!" Jounouchi yelled.

Ryou couldn't move. Staring into Marik's eyes from his position on the floor, Ryou he felt numb.

That look... It was the same look Bakura had given him so many times. Lips curled ever so slightly... mocking. Eyebrows dipped subtly... goading. Eyes sparkling with delight... anticipating. Marik locked gazes with Ryou... daring him to run... challenging him to attempt an escape. It would give him reason to be rougher in the end. Marik _wanted_ him to flee. He wanted Ryou to fall to terror and run when he knew he could never escape.

But that look... the expression that urged all others to jump into action, was the one taunt that paralyzed him into complete submission. He wouldn't run. It would be far worse if he did. He knew. He had tried it with Bakura. But somehow... Bakura's eyes had never held this much humor in fear; never wanted him to run as Marik did. It was as if Bakura didn't have the capacity to hold this much power... the contain the amount of evil insanity with which Marik was overflowing.

A dark chuckle pulled Ryou to reality. He cowered under Marik's fanatical sneer.

"It seems you do have a bit of wisdom."

'Bakura…' Yami whispered.

Ryou didn't move, wide eyes glued to his captor, wary of any attack.

Except one that required no movement on the assailant's part. The next moment, Ryou crashed into the wall. He cried out and crumpled to the floor, brow knitted in pain.

"Bakura-kun!"

Ryou blearily saw Yuugi's staring down at him with widened eyes. The boy whipped back to Marik. "Please, Marik! Please, not Bakura-kun!" Tears formed in the young duelist's weary eyes. "Not Bakura-kun…"

Marik merely laughed, sauntering up to the restrained boy. He slipped the head of the Millennium Rod beneath Yuugi's chin, tilting it up. "You're pleas only increase my desire."

Yuugi surprised Ryou by shrinking back. What had Marik done to make _Yuugi_ fear him so intensely? Gritting his teeth, Ryou pushed himself onto his hands and knees.

Marik chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse us, little Yuugi, Ryou and I have a Thief to deal with."

Ryou cried out when strong fingers clamped around his upper arm, dragging him to his feet. Ignoring Ryou's pain, Marik pulled him to the stairs.

Yuugi cried after them. "No, Marik! Plea-AH!"

A shrill scream pierced the air. Ryou spun towards his friend, whose face was contorted in agony. The others soon cried out, bodies writhing in pain.

"Yuugi-kun!" Ryou yelled, but was yanked forward.

He stumbled up the stairs, eyes transfixed on the glowing Rod. They halted abruptly by the chair to which Ryou had been previously bound.

Turning to Ryou, Marik grinned. "Now, I believe your yami wanted out earlier, correct?"

Ryou didn't respond. He just followed Marik's gaze to the gold Ring hanging from a hook on the wall. He gasped, free hand flying to his chest. He hadn't noticed its absence.

He looked up at Marik with wide eyes. The yami's mouth twisted. "Let's call him out, shall we?"

The light surrounding the Millennium Rod intensified, as did the Ring. Ryou shielded his eyes with his free arm until the light subsided, then peered over his arm. He gasped.

Bakura's floated before them, glowing cords pinning his ethereal body to the wall. Ryou stared, mouth agape, as he watched the shock sweep across Bakura's features. When his yami's eyes fell on Marik, his face contorted in rage.

'Kisama!' He exclaimed. 'Release me this instant!'

Marik chuckled. "No, I don't think I will, Thief. It is not every day one sees the infamous King of Thieves in chains."

Bakura gave a low growl, then his gaze flicked to Ryou. He narrowed his eyes.

'_Baka na yadonushi! Could you be any more helpless?'_

Ryou cringed.

'You will not handle _my_ hikari, that way.' Bakura glared at the man still roughly grasping Ryou's arm.

"Is that so, Bakura?" He twirled the Rod tauntingly. "How are you going to stop me?"

'What do you want, you figment of Malik's mind?'

Marik just smirked at the insult. "I believe you heard when I explained to your little hikari."

'If you think my body will respond like any one of those pathetic mortals-'

"Of course not, Thief." An unnerving sneer split Marik's face. "Your end will be like the Pharaoh's." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I can't imagine what that will do to your pride."

'I can't die, baka.'

Marik smirked, fingers tightening around Ryou's arm, bruising the pale skin. "No. But death is not near as satisfying as subjecting a victim to their worst fear.

Bakura's eyes narrowed warily. 'What do you mean?'

Marik grinned. "You know as well as I, Thief, that for yamis there is a fate worse than death."

Bakura's eye widened. 'You wouldn't.'

"Wouldn't I?" Marik turned his gaze to Ryou, who wished nothing more than to be free of the insane yami's hold. "One would think you would enjoy watching your hikari suffer, Thief." He chuckled when Ryou shuddered, and gripped Ryou's chin with his free hand. "You know that if your weak, little hikari was to die, you would be once more confined to the Ring."

Ryou froze, eyes doubled. He… he wasn't serious.

Marik's smirk widened, and he turned Ryou's face to his yami. "See that on his face, little Ryou. Look into his eyes. See that fear? I know what the he fears and will make his one nightmare a reality."

Ryou could not tear his eyes from his yami. Bakura's eyes were wide, lips drawn thin in an obvious attempt to seal his emotions. Deep within those brown orbs… those mirrors of Ryou's own… was desperation. Bakura was scared. And it terrified Ryou.

Marik gave a satisfied chuckle, releasing Ryou's jaw. "I'll leave you to contemplate that, Thief. Right now, I have a Pharaoh to dispose of."

The psychotic yami spun around, hauling Ryou across the room to the edge of the platform. His friends hung limply into their chains. Several had already slipped into unconsciousness. The others sucked in shallow breathes of air, trying to sustain themselves in their respite. Yuugi lifted his head, gazing blearily up at them.

"Please." Ryou whispered.

Marik turned to him with a smirk. "What was that, little Ryou?"

Ryou gazed imploringly up at his captor. "Please don't do this. They don't deserve-"

"Don't they? No, I believe they do. They once banished me. We shall see how they enjoy it."

Ryou shook his head, the full gravity of the situation finally registering. Marik was going to kill them. "No, please." His quiet tone steadily increased in volume. "Don't do this. Please, please stop."

Marik released Ryou's arm, regarding him completely. Ryou struggled to steady his breathing, his eyes glued to the yami's veiled ones.

Finally, Marik responded.

"No, I don't think so, little Ryou. I must have someone on whom to enact my revenge, and since there is no one else to take their place, they must suffice." Marik grinned eyes sparking with mischief.

He turned back toward the captives, extending the Millennium Rod as if to renew the agony, when Ryou cried out in desperation, "Punish me instead!"

The room was still; the only sound the ragged gasps for air from Ryou's friends.

Marik's body trembled as a deep chuckle rippled through his chest. He faced Ryou, a malicious smirk twisting his mouth. "What was that, little hikari?"

Ryou's chest heaved. "Take you revenge out on me instead."

Marik crossed his arms in mock consideration. "Now why would I want to do that? Like you and your friends have so graciously repeated, you've done nothing to me."

Ryou clenched his fists at his sides. "I know what your game is, Marik! I'll give myself to you in their place. Do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt them anymore!"

Tears welled in Ryou's eyes. He couldn't bear seeing his friends tormented any longer.

Marik laughed. "You do realize, little Ryou, that the terms of such an exchange would cause me to transfer every bit of pain - physical, mental, _and_ emotional - to you until my urge for revenge is sated? And believe me, hikari, I am far from satisfied."

Ryou shuddered, but refused to let his frown melt away. He couldn't give Marik any more ground than he already had.

"I understand."

"And you won't resist me?"

"I..." Ryou faltered, moving his gaze to the ground. "Won't."

Marik chuckled, extending the Millenium Rod. "Are we agreed, then?"

"No, Bakura-kun!"

Yuugi's cry drew their attention to the suffering below. The boy's eyes were wide, exhaustion momentarily banished.

"Bakura-kun, you can't do that!"

Yami's deep voice rippled through the empty room, weighted with fatigue. 'It is a foolish agreement, Bakura. He would just kill us after he was done with you.'

Ryou bit his lip. He knew it was true. Marik would not keep to his word. But Ryou would not allow his friends to endure that torture any longer while he remained unscathed.

He turned back to Marik, jaw set. "You have to swear by every ounce of Shadow Magic you control, that if I die," Ryou placed a hand over his heart, then cut his arm through the air towards his friends. "That you won't touch them!"

Ryou had never spoken with such authority in his life, and it seemed to throw Marik a little off, but it was covered by an insane sneer. Marik dipped his head mockingly.

"You have my word."

"No, Bakura-kun!" Yuugi cried out, once more. "You can't! Don't do this! Please!"

Jonouchi's strained voice reached the upper level. "Don't be an idiot, Bakura. He's a kisama! You can't trust him."

Ryou frowned as a smirk played at the corners of Marik's lips. "How do I know you will keep your word?"

Marik chuckled. "Shadow Magic is a grave thing to swear upon. But if you wish me to confirm my promise in a more tactile way…"

He extended his arm, holding out the Millenium Rod. Ryou glanced from the Millennium Item to the yami's eyes.

Marik's mouth curled upwards. "Touch it. It will seal our deal."

Ryou hesitated, warily eyeing the gold Rod. Was this a trick? He set his jaw. It didn't matter.

Ryou slowly reached towards the Item. His fingers lingering an inch above the smooth surface, Ryou's gaze flicked up at Marik's face, and he immediately regretted it. He had never seen such excitement at the prospect of inflicting unimaginable pain. Marik licked his lips, the tip of his tongue waiting just outside his mouth in anticipation. Ryou shivered, and his hand retreated a few inches.

"You have to touch it or there is no deal. It's your choice, little Ryou: you or them. But I wonder; can you bear to hear you dear friend's dying wails for mercy while you sit back, unharmed?"

'_Baka na Hikari! Stop this foolishness.'_

Ryou's brow creased. Bakura's words only strengthened his resolve. He reached forward, again.

Several voices protested below. His yami screamed at him through their mindlink, but Ryou ignored him.

His hand moved forward, fingers almost brushing the rounded gold.

'No, Ryou! You don't understand! He's trying-!'

But Ryou blocked out the remainder of Yami's warning. He had made up his mind.

Brow knitted in defiance, Ryou glared straight into Marik's eyes as his fingers wrapped around the Rod's round top.

"I accept."

--

Author's Notes: Yay! I updated. Whew, it's late, so I'm going to bed. Hope you all enjoyed my wonderful little cliffhanger. ;p

Translator's Notes: 'Baka' means 'idiot'; and 'kisama' is a derogatory name.

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
